


Contextual Conversations

by emeraldgirl503



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldgirl503/pseuds/emeraldgirl503
Summary: A series of text conversations between the members of SG-1, starting with the events of Threads (s8e18).
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Threads/Moebius

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I get that it might be a little OOC to assume that these four would text this much, especially with the cell phone technology of the time (so I'm basically pretending they have modern cell phones so texting is faster/easier). But I'm a sucker for text/email-based fics, and this idea came to me, and I just had to abandon all the other WIP I have for this fandom (which is a lot because I'm obsessed and I have a problem and lots of things to procrastinate) to write this.
> 
> FYI, I've given everyone a consistent formatting for the entirety of the chapter, to hopefully help distinguish who is texting whom. So Jack is plain text, Sam is italics, Daniel is underline, and Teal'c is bold.

Jack: How are you holding up, Carter?

_ Sam: I’m fine, thanks. _

Jack: Need a ride to the service tomorrow?

_ Sam: I’m all set. Thanks though. _

Jack: Right. Pete’s got it covered. Sorry.

_ Sam: No, it’s not that. Pete’s not going to be there. _

_ Sam: I was just going to drive myself. _

Jack: Your boyfriend is skipping the service? What could possibly be more important than your father’s memorial service?

_ Sam: He’s not my boyfriend. _

Jack: Sorry. Fiancé. And I shouldn't judge.

_ Sam: No, I mean he’s not my boyfriend or my fiancé or anything. We broke up. _

Jack: Oh.

Jack: You sure you’re okay, Carter?

_ Sam: Yeah. It was the right decision. I should have made it a long time ago. _

Jack: Oh.

Jack: Well I’m not going to let you drive yourself to your dad’s memorial service. I can take you, or I can enlist Daniel.

_ Sam: Have you seen Daniel’s car lately? I don’t think there’s room for a passenger between all the other junk. _

Jack: True. Pick you up at 0800?

_ Sam: Okay. Thank you, sir. _

************

Daniel: Hey. How are you doing?

_ Sam: I’m fine, Daniel. _

Daniel: You don’t have to play stoic soldier with me, Sam.

_ Sam: I know. I really am doing okay. _

Daniel: You sure?

_ Sam: Daniel. _

Daniel: Sorry. I’m just worried about you. You just lost your father and broke off your engagement. That's a lot for one week.

_ Sam: Who told you about the engagement? _

Daniel: Teal’c noticed you weren’t wearing your ring earlier, so I made a guess. You just confirmed it.

_ Sam: Damn it. I hate when you do that. _

Daniel: I wouldn’t have to do that if you would just tell me about these things.

_ Sam: I know. Sorry. I just needed some time to process. _

Daniel: I can understand that. Sorry I pushed.

_ Sam: It’s okay. It’s what you do. I know it comes from a place of caring. _

Daniel: It does. You’re like a sister to me, Sam. I worry about you.

_ Sam: I know. I appreciate that, but I’m okay. _

Daniel: Promise you’ll let me know if you need anything?

_ Sam: I will. _

Daniel: Want me to give you a ride to the memorial service tomorrow?

_ Sam: That’s okay. The General already volunteered. _

Daniel: Okay. That’s good.

************

Daniel: Guess who volunteered to drive Sam to her dad’s memorial service tomorrow?

**Teal'c: Given the tone of your message, I am going to assume the answer is General O’Neill.**

Daniel: Yup! You think they’ll finally get their act together this time and actually admit they’re in love?

**Teal'c: I cannot speculate on the possibility of a future romantic relationship between General O’Neill and Colonel Carter.**

**Teal'c: Though I will not deny that it would be a welcome development.**

Daniel: I can agree with that.

Daniel: Pick you up at 8:30 tomorrow morning?

**Teal'c: I would be most appreciative, Daniel Jackson.**

Daniel: Great. See you then.

************

_ Sam: Thanks again for driving me today. _

Jack: Of course. Happy to help.

_ Sam: Tell Kerry I’m sorry for stealing you away for most of the day. _

Jack: Not a problem.

_ Sam: I appreciate that, but I’d still like you to tell her. I know it was awkward when I barged in on you guys the other day, so I can only imagine what she thinks of me now. _

Jack: No. Not a problem because we broke up.

_ Sam: Oh. _

_ Sam: Sorry to hear that, sir. She seemed nice. _

Jack: She is. But it wasn’t going to work out.

_ Sam: Why’s that? _

Jack: Let’s hold off on this conversation until we can discuss in person.

_ Sam: Okay. _

_ Sam: Want to come over? _

Jack: Thought you’d never ask. Be there in 20.

************

Jack: So I was thinking about our conversation last night.

_ Sam: Jack, I meant what I said. I want this. I’m sure. _

Jack: Not that conversation. Though I appreciate the reassurance.

_ Sam: Oh. Which conversation were you talking about? _

Jack: The one about getting the gang back together for a good old-fashioned team night.

_ Sam: It’s a good idea. I think we could all use it after everything that’s happened recently. _

Jack: I agree. I was just thinking one team night might not be enough.

_ Sam: Okay, so we can have more than one. _

Jack: We could. Or we could all take some time off. Maybe go fishing.

_ Sam: That’s a fantastic idea. _

Jack: I have those now and then.

_ Sam: You have them more often than you give yourself credit for. _

Jack: Stop it. You’re going to make me blush.

_ Sam: I’d prefer other ways of making you blush. _

Jack: Are you sending me naughty texts while I'm at work, Carter?

_ Sam: No. Naughty texting would be telling you how I haven’t been able to focus all day because all I can think about is how good you feel inside of me. Or how sexy I find that sound you make right before you come. Or how I’m counting down the hours until I can drag you to bed, strip you naked, and map every single inch of your body with my tongue. _

Jack: Damn it, Sam.

Jack: You sure I can’t just blow off the rest of today and head home?

_ Sam: You have some very important meetings and phone calls, General. _

Jack: I’m a bit nervous about one in particular.

_ Sam: Hammond? _

Jack: Yeah.

_ Sam: It’ll be fine. He’s not going to fire you. You’re too valuable to the program. _

Jack: It’s not me I’m worried about.

_ Sam: That’s sweet, Jack. But it’s going to be fine. _

Jack: How can you be so sure?

_ Sam: I already accepted the position at Area 51. I’m about to leave your chain of command. We’re just asking him to formally move me out of your command a little ahead of schedule. _

Jack: You’re sure this is what you want to do?

Jack: I can still retire.

_ Sam: No, you can’t. And I could use the change of pace for a bit. _

Jack: I’m sorry, Sam. I never wanted to make you choose between me or your career.

_ Sam: You didn’t. I made this choice myself. For me. I took that position before I knew if anything would even happen between us. _

_ Sam: I have no regrets about any of this, Jack. No matter what happens. _

Jack: Ditto.

Jack: Okay. Duty calls. See you later?

_ Sam: You betcha. _

************

Jack: How would you feel about heading up to the cabin a few days early?

_ Sam: Sure. When were you thinking? _

Jack: Wednesday? I haven’t been up in a while. Thought it would be good to air out the place before Daniel and Teal’c arrive.

_ Sam: Mhm. Or you’re just looking for an excuse to get me alone in the woods of rural Minnesota. _

Jack: Why would I possibly want to do that?

_ Sam: I can think of quite a few reasons. All of which involve you, me, and no clothing. Maybe a bed, though I'm not opposed to a shower, or a couch, or a counter... _

Jack: Damn it, Sam. What did I tell you about dirty texting during the work day?

_ Sam: That you secretly love it? _

Jack: Keep this up, and I’m not going to be able to stick to the deal we made with Hammond to keep our relationship off base and quiet until you officially transfer to Area 51.

_ Sam: Are you saying it’s going to be… hard for you? _

Jack: Carter!

Jack: You’re going to pay for that later.

_ Sam: Is that a promise? ;) _

************

Daniel: So the plan is to leave on Friday, right? What time?

Jack: Up to you. I’m going to head up tomorrow and get the place ready before you show up.

Daniel: Okay. I’ll coordinate with Sam and Teal’c then.

Jack: Just Teal’c. Carter’s coming with me.

Daniel: She is?

Daniel: Are you guys dating? Finally?

Daniel: Jack?

Daniel: Jack??

************

Daniel: Are you and Jack dating?!

Daniel: Sam?

Daniel: Sam??

Daniel: I know you're ignoring me on purpose.

Daniel: Sam!!!

************

Daniel: Did you know Sam and Jack are going up to the cabin a few days early? By themselves?

**Teal'c: I did not.**

Daniel: What do you think it means?

**Teal'c: I believe it means they have both decided that a longer vacation would be preferable.**

Daniel: No, I meant what do you think it means in terms of them?

**Teal'c: I do not understand how that question is different than the previous one.**

Daniel: Do you think they’re dating?

**Teal'c: I think that if there has been a change in the nature of Colonel Carter’s and General O’Neill’s relationship, they will inform us in due time.**

Daniel: Come on, Teal’c. Give me something to work with.

**Teal'c: I have noted that both General O’Neill and Colonel Carter have seemed more relaxed these past few days.**

**Teal'c: However, that may just be a result of anticipating a relaxing vacation in the near future.**

Daniel: They’re totally dating.

**Teal'c: Perhaps.**

************

_ Sam: So Daniel has already stopped by my lab four times today to ask me if we’re dating.  _

Jack: What did you tell him?

_ Sam: That I’m really busy wrapping up some projects today before I leave for a week-long vacation tomorrow. _

Jack: It’s killing him, isn’t it?

_ Sam: Yup. It’s actually kind of cute. _

_ Sam: I think he thinks if he’s annoying enough, I’ll crack. _

Jack: Poor kid. He’s forgetting that you’ve got military training on how to withstand torture.

_ Sam: Yeah. But it is really, really funny to watch him try. _

Jack: Maybe I’ll swing by later. Just to torment him a little more.

_ Sam: Based on the escalating frequency of his visits, I’m guessing the next one will be in about thirty minutes or so. _

Jack: How convenient. I need an excuse to procrastinate my paperwork. I’ll see you then.

_ Sam: Are we bad friends? _

Jack: Nah. You’re supposed to torment your family. Right?

_ Sam: Kerry was right. You have some serious issues. _

Jack: That gonna be a problem for you?

_ Sam: Nope :) _

************

Daniel: Sorry. Running a few minutes late. I can’t find my keys.

**Teal'c: Do you not keep them in the bowl by the door?**

Daniel: I keep meaning to, but the bowl keeps getting buried under mail and stuff.

**Teal'c: Perhaps you should move the bowl.**

Daniel: Maybe.

Daniel: Aha! Found them. Leaving now.

**Teal'c: I will be ready and waiting when you arrive, Daniel Jackson.**

**Teal'c: And I will be sure to bring my spare key for your car in case you misplace it again at General O’Neill’s cabin.**

Daniel: That’s probably a good idea. Thanks, Teal’c.

************

Jack: Want to take bets on how long Daniel resists the urge to ask us about our relationship status?

_ Sam: I’m actually a little concerned about him. They’ve only been here for an hour, and he already looks like he’s about to explode trying to hold in the question. _

Jack: Eh. No need to worry. You know Daniel. Death is like a hobby for him.

_ Sam: We should probably tell them at some point. _

Jack: Yeah. But let’s let him squirm a bit longer.

_ Sam: Oh, most definitely. _

************

Daniel: I know you two are texting right now.

Daniel: The only three people in the world Jack texts with are all here, on this dock.

Daniel: And you’re the only one with a phone out.

_ Sam: Your phone is clearly out too, Daniel. Maybe he’s texting you. _

Daniel: He’s not. He wouldn’t be smiling at his phone like that.

Daniel: You know, like the way you’re smiling at your phone.

Daniel: You guys are so dating, right?

Daniel: Sam. I see your phone in your hand. I know you see this.

Daniel: Damn it, why are you both so infuriating?

Daniel: Stop laughing at me!

************

Daniel: I knew it. I knew you two were dating.

Jack: Yes, Daniel, you’re a genius. Now leave me alone. I’m busy.

************

_ Sam: We’re going to stop at the next rest area for some food and fuel. _

Daniel: Okay. I’ll let Teal’c know so he can follow you.

Daniel: Wait, is this supposed to be a couple thing? Should I not tell Teal’c? Should we just keep driving?

_ Sam: Daniel, don’t be weird. _

Daniel: That’s not an answer.

_ Sam: Get off the damn highway and follow us. _

Daniel: Let me guess, direct quote from Jack?

_ Sam: Yup. See you in a few. _

************

_ Sam: I think you ended up with my phone charger. _

Jack: Oh. I haven’t unpacked yet. Let me check.

Jack: Yeah. I’ve got it. Do you want me to bring it over?

_ Sam: Don’t worry about it. I’ve got a spare. Just letting you know. _

Jack: Okay.

Jack: Am I allowed to say that I miss you already? Or is that too weird and clingy?

_ Sam: You’re allowed to say whatever you want, Jack. _

Jack: Okay.

_ Sam: I miss you already too, if that makes you feel better about it. _

Jack: It does. Thank you.

_ Sam: Luckily, there’s a pretty simple solution for this. _

Jack: Yeah?

_ Sam: Yeah. See, there are these devices called cars that can be used to transport you from one location to another. One of us could make use of one of those devices and transport ourselves to the other one’s location. Given our proximity to one another, it would only take about 15 minutes. _

Jack: 10 with the way you drive.

_ Sam: So, want me to come over? _

Jack: Only if you want to.

_ Sam: Why wouldn’t I want to? _

Jack: I don’t know. Because you just spent a week with me at a remote cabin and you might want your space?

_ Sam: I’ve had 8 years of space, both outer and personal. I’m quite fond of the former. Not so much the latter. _

Jack: Okay. Then yeah, you should come over.

_ Sam: Okay. I was going to do a load of laundry, but then I can pick up some food and head your way in a few hours. _

Jack: Or you could just come over now. I’ve got a washing machine. And food can be delivered.

_ Sam: I like that plan better. See you in 10. _

************


	2. Post-Season 8, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the events of season 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To simplify things a little, this time I'm posting with just first initials instead of names at the beginning of each text. Same formatting choices as the previous chapter: Jack is plain text, Sam is italics, Teal'c is bold, Daniel is underline. And again, assume modern phones because T9 texting just did not lend itself to extensive conversations.

J: You sure I can’t just tell them to go screw themselves?

_ S: No, Jack, you cannot tell the President of the United States and the Joint Chiefs to go screw themselves. _

J: But I hate politicians. And paperwork. And Washington.

_ S: Yes, but you’re the most qualified person to take Hammond’s place. _

_ S: And nobody else would fight harder than you to protect the people at Stargate Command. And the planet. _

J: But I don’t wanna do it.

_ S: I know you don’t. But you have to. _

_ S: They need you, Jack. We all do. _

J: You make it sound like the fate of the world rests on me taking this job.

_ S: It kind of does. _

J: Well, when you put it that way...

_ S: So you’re going to take it? _

J: Did I ever actually have a choice?

_ S: Probably not. _

J: Yeah, that’s the impression I got too.

J: But I had plans, Carter.

_ S: What plans could you possibly have that would be more important than protecting the world? _

J: I was going to retire. Maybe move to Nevada.

_ S: Nevada? _

J: What can I say, I love a good desert.

_ S: You hate deserts, Jack. It was the first thing you said every time we stepped on a desert-like planet. Every single time. For 8 years. _

J: Hey! I never said that about Abydos.

_ S: Okay, there was one exception, and that was only because you loved the people on Abydos so much. But otherwise, you hate deserts. _

J: Okay, so not the deserts. But Nevada has other appealing features.

_ S: Oh yeah? _

J: The Hoover Dam, for instance. Supposed to be an engineering wonder. You know how I feel about engineering wonders.

_ S: Of course. _

J: And Lake Tahoe’s in Nevada. Bet there’s some good fishing out there.

_ S: Probably, though I don’t think you’d like it. I think there are actual fish there. _

J: Yeah, that's not my style.

_ S: I think you’re forgetting one of the biggest benefits to Nevada. _

J: Yeah?

_ S: Yup. No waiting period for marriage licenses. _

J: Carter, are you proposing to me?

J: Via text, no less?

_ S: I don’t recall mentioning any names. _

_ S: Though I’m not opposed to hearing your response. _

J: This is not how these things are supposed to be done, Samantha.

_ S: My apologies. I didn't realize Jack O’Neill would be so hung up on traditionalism and cultural norms. _

J: I’m not that hung up on them. But I do wish you’d given me the opportunity to give you the damn ring I’ve been holding onto for the past 5 years.

_ S: Are you serious? _

J: You’re at my place, right?

_ S: Yeah, because my place is just a bunch of big empty rooms full of packed boxes. _

J: Top shelf of the closet, in the shoebox full of random mementos.

_ S: Oh my God. You’re serious. _

_ S: Hold on, I’m calling you. _

************

_ S: When do you get back to town tomorrow? _

J: Flight gets in at 1300.

_ S: You sure you can’t just commandeer a plane and come home now? You are a Major General now, after all. _

J: Getting a little impatient, Carter?

_ S: Just really wishing I could celebrate my engagement with my fiancé right now. _

J: Fiancé. I like the sound of that.

_ S: Me too. Very, very much. _

************

J: You know, Nevada’s not the only state with no waiting period for a marriage license.

_ S: Yeah? _

J: Colorado also happens to have no waiting period.

J: Just saying.

_ S: Looked that up, did you? _

J: Pretty much the minute we got back from the cabin last month.

_ S: You think the guys would be opposed if we converted Saturday’s going away hangout to a wedding? _

J: I doubt it. And if they are, I'll order them to change their minds.

J: See if you can find a flight in for Cass.

_ S: Already on it. _

_ S: Are we being crazy? _

J: Carter, have you seen what we do for a living? We have to be crazy.

_ S: Yeah, but is it a bit reckless to get married like a month after we officially started dating? _

J: Maybe by normal people standards, but we're not normal people, Carter. I've known I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you for at least half a decade, so this doesn't seem all that reckless to me.

J: But if you need more time, we can wait.

_ S: I’m kind of sick of waiting. _

J: Me too.

************

J: Hey, while you were getting all those degrees and all, you didn’t happen to get ordained, did you?

D: Um, no. Why?

J: Do you want to get ordained?

D: I’ve never really thought about it one way or the other.

D: Again, why?

J: I’m hoping to have someone officiate a bar mitzvah. Come on, Daniel. Why do you think?

D: You’d need a rabbi for that, and that’s not something I am qualified to do.

J: For someone so smart, you’re being incredibly dense right now.

************

D: Why did Jack just send me a random link to the American Marriage Ministries and tell me to get ordained before this weekend?

_ S: Oops. He was supposed to wait until I talked to you first. _

D: Sam, what’s going on?

_ S: We need you to officiate our wedding. _

D: You’re getting married?!

_ S: Yup. Saturday. _

D: Two days from now Saturday?

_ S: That’s the one. _

D: What the hell? You can’t just spring this on me like this!

_ S: Okay. We’ll just ask Teal’c. _

D: No! I’ll do it.

D: Man, when you two finally get your acts together, you really go all in, don’t you?

_ S: You’re the one who’s been telling me to stop dancing around this for years. _

D: Oh, I’m not complaining. Honestly, it’s about damn time.

D: I’m just impressed you guys figured it out on your own.

_ S: I’m kind of insulted right now. _

_ S: Maybe I should talk to Teal’c. _

D: No, no, no! I’m already filling out the form.

D: Please let me do it?

D: I’m really honored that you guys even asked me.

D: Please?

_ S: Well, if you’re going to beg… _

************

J: Just to be clear, Daniel, you get five minutes or less to say all the crap you want to say on Saturday.

D: Five minutes? Jack, that’s ridiculous.

J: Keep it up and it’ll be four.

************

_ S: Did you tell Daniel that he has a five-minute limit on Saturday? _

J: Yup.

_ S: That seems a little harsh. _

J: Do you really want to hear Daniel’s hours-long speech on the symbolism of marriage rituals across cultures and throughout history?

_ S: Good point. _

_ S: On second thought, maybe you were right to say we should pick Teal’c. _

J: Too late now, Carter.

************

**T: General O’Neill, I am deeply flattered by your request that I serve as your best man. However, I forgot to inquire as to whether there was any particular attire I was expected to wear to perform this function.**

J: Wear whatever you want, T. It’s just our family attending.

************

**T: Colonel Carter, I hear congratulations are in order on your upcoming nuptials. I intended to stop by your laboratory this afternoon to offer my best wishes in person, but I was unable to locate you.**

_ S: Thanks, Teal’c! _

************

**T: Daniel Jackson, what are the Tau’ri customs I should be aware of as General O’Neill’s best man?**

D: He asked you to be the best man?

**T: Indeed.**

D: I didn’t realize they were doing the whole best man and maid of honor thing.

D: Wait, who is going to be Sam’s maid of honor then?

**T: It is my understanding that young Cassandra Frasier will be joining us in that role.**

D: Ah. That makes sense.

**T: Now that you are informed of the plans, would you mind enlightening me on what duties I am expected to perform?**

D: Well, a lot of the customs around being a best man vary from culture to culture here on Earth. The basic premise is that you serve as a witness to the marriage and provide support to the groom. The level of involvement of a best man in the ceremony varies from couple to couple.

D: You know what? This will be easier to discuss in person. I’ll swing by your quarters this afternoon.

************

J: Teal’c just asked me if I would like him to procure some attractive female entertainers who were not opposed to removing their clothing for my last night as an unmarried man. Apparently Daniel told him that was one of the customs associated with being a best man.

_ S: I know we’re not doing bachelor/bachelorette parties, but I’m kind of tempted to tell you to say yes. I’m really curious who Teal’c would come up with. _

J: I’ll be honest, I thought about it for that exact reason.

_ S: Uh huh. That was the only reason you thought about it. _

J: You’re right. There was another reason.

_ S: Thought so. _

J: I really, really wanted to see how awkward and uncomfortable I could make Daniel.

_ S: You’re terrible. _

J: And yet you’re marrying me anyway.

_ S: 30 hours to go. _

J: And then I’ll be Mr. General Doctor Carter.

_ S: That’s not how that works, at all. _

************

D: So… how are you feeling this morning?

J: I’m fine, Daniel.

D: Nervous?

J: About how long you’re going to drone on despite my clear instructions on time limits? Yes.

J: About marrying Carter? Not even a little bit.

************

D: It’s the big day! You ready?

_ S: So ready. _

_ S: So, so, so ready. _

************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I literally just finished writing this and immediately posted it because I'm just having a lot of fun with this story. But that means it didn't undergo my usual days of agonizing over whether it's good enough to be posted and my fine-tooth proofreading, so let me know if you have comments/suggestions/spot any errors.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't quite sure how to format this to make it easy to read - let me know if you think there would be a better way. I've never written a purely texting-based fic before, so I'm making this up as I go.
> 
> FYI, I am planning to make this work continue through the remaining seasons of SG-1, but I make no promises on when I'll get to later episodes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
